Elysium
| affiliation = Underworld; Valerie Yoshida (Ruler) | type = | log = | population = }} Elysium, more commonly known as Pleasure Island is an island located somewhere in the . Is an island owned by Valerie Yoshida. It provides much entertainment for the most elite of pirates, marines, underworld members, world government members and more. This island is considered a safe zone, meaning that as long as the people are on the island, no fighting is allowed due to it providing great pleasures for all people! Overview In terms of size, Elysium is rather large but not too big for it to block ships or surrounding islands, though there are little of both. The island has many attractions ranging in different sections of the island being split off depending on the type of "Pleasure" It offers. These range from the Red light district that serves as a place of clean prostitution and strippers that line various dance clubs. Another section would be the Crystal cove, a place where various alcoholic drinks are served, drugs are taken and dancers are shown off. There are many more places in this island which will be listed below. Geography Being a spring island, Elysium is always covered in beautiful plant life that is being maintained by multiple staff members throughout the island. On top of this, there is most always a cool breeze flowing through to make sure everyone is comfortable and happy. There are vents throughout the island that pump out pleasant smells such as peppermint and the smell of pleasant chocolate cookies. Most of the island has various types of geographical landmarks, ranging from pleasant fields to rough caves with illuminating crystals along with mountains and hills. Though one thing remains the same and that is that this island never goes below or above the temperature that it is always set on, one that makes the island the perfect place for resting pirates to relax. Wildlife There aren't many animals on this island, though the ones that are on there are mostly small creatures with beautiful appearances such as adorable bunnies or beautiful fish that inhabit the rivers and streams that run through it. The animals were mostly removed from the island when construction began but various tropical ones decided to stay and become obedient to the parks ecosystem. Residents Locations and Landmarks Olympus Olympus is the name of the Yoshida Manor that resides on the top of the island, it houses over one hundred rooms ranging from living quarters, pleasure rooms, bathrooms, pools, surveillance rooms and planning lounges. This manor is heavily guarded by trained guards at all time along with fierce animals that detour any people that wish to harm the residents of this location along with Valerie herself. Red Light District One of the many pleasures of this lovely place! The Red Light District is known for its beautiful men and women that work there as prostitutes, strippers, dancers and even slaves. While this place is open 24/7, the workers there take different shifts as to maintain their beauty sleep and mistreating the men and women who work here will result in very harsh punishment. Many see the red light district as a place where people are being forced to do this but all are getting paid and enjoy their work, that is why mistreating the workers is against the rules of this pleasurable place. (Note this doesn't apply to the slaves.) The Festive Folly The Festive Folly is the name of the area that takes up the majority of the island, the center. This area holds many different attractions such as different stands that offer delicious foods, spa's, pools, dance clubs and restaurants. Café's are also a very common thing to see throughout here and the places vary depending on the type of mood you're in. Music is usually playing throughout this area whether it's live music in bars or being played through den den mushi. This area isn't as heavily guarded as the others such as the red light district but there are various people overseeing it and they are in charge of different things. Ecstasy Cove Ecstasy Cove is a smaller area though not too cramped location in the island. It's one of the main locations on the island, being used for drug usage, alcoholic fights, selling of illegal goods and various other things like that. Most people that visit here are ones that want to experiment with the various alcoholic drinks and dangerous drugs that are in this little area. There are many manufacturer's of these beverages and drugs that Valerie makes sure are compensated for their kind donation of these items. This is one of the least regulated areas in the island, only having a few guards in certain locations unless someone important is coming through here. Paradise Park Paradise Park is an amusement park at the north end of Elysium, it stretches around the back of the island along the shore as sort of a boardwalk. The amusement park houses many different food stands and rides such as the Ferris Wheel, Log Ride, The Carousel, and various Roller Coasters along with theatrical programs and very enjoyable horror shows that act as 'Haunted Houses'. This part of the park is more for those people who aren't obsessed with drugs and sex, while this is still an underworld organization, Valerie wants everyone to have a good time and be pleasured. This is why she chose the name Terpsichore. There are also games in the park! Various ones with colorful prizes such as stuffed animals, toys, balloons and other enjoyable things. Carrie's Casino Carrie's Casino is another one of the main attractions of this island, some people have won up to millions of Beli in this place, as she uses the money from various sponsors and donations to fuel this area of the casino. While the entrance to get into the island or its places requires no fee, the food and festivities do cost money! Though they are a reasonable price, many people have lost their life savings in this casino and if you go into debt here then you can either pay with a vital organ for Valerie to sell in the underworld or work your debt off in the island whether it be the Red Light District or a bartender in Ecstasy Cove. Trivia References